Indonesia: Freedom
by Marineblau12
Summary: We are soldiers of the Republic Indonesia. It is a land of freedom. -Amir, Merah Putih. / A fiction for Indonesia's Birthday


**Indonesia: Freedom**

.

**Warn: AU, OOC, OC, Misstype, timeline yang agak amburadul dan sebagainya.**

.

_**We are soldiers of the Republic Indonesia. It is a land of freedom.**_

_**-Amir, Merah Putih.**_

.

.

Aku adalah Indonesia.

Negeri khatulistiwa yang kaya, katanya. Negeri indah dengan sejuta panorama.

Aku adalah Indonesia.

Negeri surga impian para pengelana. Negeri yang subur dan makmur tanahnya. Apa yang ada di sini, akan selalu tumbuh dan hidup.

Aku… Indonesia.

.

Dulu, dulu sekali, aku adalah kepulauan besar yang belum terjamah. Hijau dan asri, indah. Beberapa orang lokal yang memang telah menempati tanah ini sejak dulu kala, tinggal dengan damai. Tanpa listrik dan elektronik, tanpa racun dan senapan.

Aku adalah Indonesia, sebuah tempat yang kemudian terkenal dan dikunjungi banyak pendatang.

Aku kaya, indah, dan tersohor sampai ujung dunia. Dari timur, Cina dan Arab datang. Dari barat, Portugis, Spanyol, dan Belanda.

Aku kaya, dan itu membuatku akhirnya terjajah.

Mereka yang haus harta, datang dan menodongkanku senjata. Aku tepekur, diam, dan membisu dalam kegelapan. Sesekali aku juga merintih kala memar yang entah sejak kapan ada di tubuhku berulah. Aku ketakutan, dan sekarat.

Juga melarat.

Jerit tangisku kencang, namun tak pernah terdengar. Semuanya terserap ke dalam lubang hitam, hilang tak bersisa. Bahkan gaungnya pun tak mau singgah.

Ini aku, Indonesia; Negeri orang-orang merdeka, katanya.

.

Lebih dari seratus tahun, dan mataku kembali terbuka.

Sebuah titik cerah sebesar noktah tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelip masuk ke dalam kepala. Adrenalinku terpacu, begitu juga dengan semangat yang mendobrak logika.

Otakku selalu berkata bahwa aku akan kalah, mati, dan terlupakan. Tapi denyut nadiku selalu bergerak cepat dan memaksaku untuk tetap berdiri. Aku ingat, dulu aku juga pernah jadi kuat, dan selalu ada kebanggaan setiap kakiku menapak tanah dengan sempurna menghadap ke arah matahari senja.

Tanganku terkepal, dan tenagaku muncul secara ajaib.

Aku berdiri dengan gagah, menatap jauh ke angkasa. Ke arah masa depan yang akan kuperjuangkan; Kebebasan.

.

Sakit hati dan terluka, semuanya menyatu dalam tubuhku dan menjadi racun yang membawaku melayang. Aku mengabaikan jerit kesakitan dari seorang Belanda berambut jabrik. Dahinya kubuat luka, dan aku tidak merasa bersalah.

Bukan. Bukan. Ini bukan balas dendam –meski aku benar-benar menikmati melakukannya. Ini adalah cara terakhir yang akan kutempuh untuk membebaskan diriku dari belenggu. Ini adalah perjuangan menentang tirani. Ini adalah pertaruhanku.

Pertaruhan terbesar.

Tubuhnya kuat, seragamnya bagus, dan dia punya senjata yang lebih canggih dari milikku. Sejujurnya, senjata pun aku tak punya. Aku hanya merampasnya dari mereka, kawanan Belanda.

Segenap perjuanganku, kuletakkan pada sepucuk bedil yang gemetaran di tangan. Tiga detik berlalu, kemudian…

DOR!

.

Langkahku terseok di areal persawahan yang padinya mulai menguning. Belanda mengejar di perbatasan hutan. Lalu seseorang datang, mengaku sebagai saudara tua, berdiri dan memungutku yang tak berdaya.

Dia berjanji memberikanku kemerdekaan dan membantu mengusir Belanda dari tanahku.

Aku setuju.

Dan dia berkhianat.

Pecutnya berkali-kali melayang padaku. Aku menjerit dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tapi dia tak peduli.

Aku Indonesia, negeri pesakitan yang tertekan.

.

[17 Agustus 2012]

Enam puluh tujuh tahun, aku meneguk buah perjuangan.

Tidak ada penjajah, tidak ada tirani, hanya ada aku dan aku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum, bahagia. Tapi kemudian kusadari, kaki-kakiku mati rasa. Tanganku lumpuh, sementara mataku memburam. Aku lelah.

Batu besar yang jadi sandaranku semakin mundur, menggesek tanah dan rumput, serta dedaunan kering. Menggilas mereka tanpa ampun. Punggungku terikut mundur.

Aku kehabisan tenaga.

Tertawa dalam ironi, itu satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan kini. Setelah aku berjuang, tanahku kosong dan lempang. Lalu apa? Aku tak cukup kuat untuk membangun negaraku, mengolah tanah, membajak sawah.

Jadi, apa hanya sampai di sini?

Lalu, apa arti bertaruh nyawa yang kulakoni dulu? Apa tujuanku untuk merdeka adalah salah? Kenapa juga noktah cahaya yang sebelumnya sempat membesar setara bulan di langit, kembali meyempit?

Kenapa aku merasa, kebebasan dan masa depan yang selalu kucita-citakan mengabur dan mulai hilang?

.

**Indonesia as human, in this time…**

"Nes, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Neshia-chan."

"Happy birthday, Indonesia!"

United Nation ramai hari itu. Para teman memberi ucapan selamat pada Indonesia yang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Nesia tersenyum dan berterima kasih, tapi sebelum sempat membalas semua ucapan terima kasih itu, seseorang menariknya menjauh.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hm? Suatu tempat yang sepi." Pemuda prang berambut jabrik itu tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa?"

Nethere tidak menjawab.

Nesia diam.

Lalu langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman gedung UN.

"Katakan." Nesia menuntut. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya tanpa peduli kalau pakaiannya akan kotor. Nethere mengikutinya. Punggung mereka berdua bersandar di batang pohon. "Ada apa?" Nesia kembali bertanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Errr… terima kasih?" Indonesia terlihat kurang yakin, "Hanya ini?"

"Aku…" pria Belanda itu merasa tenggorokannya kering, "Juga ingin minta maaf."

"Hah?"

"Yah, soal peristiwa yang lalu."

"Ah," Nesia tersenyum, kali ini dengan bahunya yang rileks. "Kita hanya tokoh yang terseret dalam alur cerita, kita terikut dan terbawa." Nesia berhenti sejenak, matanya tertumbuk pada ilalang liar yang tertiup angin di dekatnya, "Dan karena ceritanya adalah drama tragedi berdarah, yah kita memang harus mengalaminya. Kau tahu, kejadian pahit itu?" ujung bibirnya tertarik kecil.

"Jadi, kau tidak dendam padaku? Juga pada Kiku?"

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku melupakan semuanya. Itu salah satu bagian yang sangat membekas di hidupku. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya." Nesia berujar yakin, "Tapi aku tahu, tidak ada yang benar. Semua orang pernah salah. Termasuk aku… juga kau dan Kiku." Kali itu, selesai bicara, Nesia langsung menatap Nethere, di saat yang sama, pria itu melirik ke arahnya. "Kita harus saling memaafkan. Iya, kan?"

Nethere terdiam dengan mata yang membesar.

Nesia tertawa. Tawa yang begitu merdu dan ringan, terbawa angin dan menghilang.

"Iya," Nethere akhirnya menyahut.

Mereka berdua saling berbagi senyum.

.

**Tamat**

.

**Pojok Author:**

Pertama-tama, maaf karena alur dan cerita yang lumayan berantakan dan membingungkan.

Kedua, terima kasih untuk para pahlawan yang telah bertaruh nyawa untuk Indonesia di masa lalu. Terima kasih untuk inspirasi berharga yang telah ditanamkan pada kami para pewaris kemerdekaan. Terima kasih juga, untuk kesetiaan terhadap Indonesia, dan membuat kami yang hidup di sini memperoleh kebanggaan ketika melihat para pendahulunya yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk merdeka.

Ketiga, ucapan terima kasih untuk para kru dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan 'Merah Putih' yang jadi inspirasiku untuk menulis semua ini.

Keempat, fiksi ini kudedikasikan untuk semua pejuang dan kakek-nenekku yang seorang veteran perang.

Kelima, perhatikan bagian setelah tulisan [17 Agustus 2012], dan teman-teman akan menemukan pesan dari saya untuk kita semua, sebagai para pewaris bangsa yang diperoleh dengan mengorbankan nyawa. Indonesia yang lelah dan mundur. Kenapa? Bagaimana? Dan apa tindakan kita selanjutnya untuk membuat Indonesia akhirnya maju dan berjaya?

Keenam, SELAMAT ULTAH BUAT INDONESIA! Dirgahayu NKRI!

Terakhir, terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fiksi ini.

Salam MERDEKA!


End file.
